


De do do do de da da da

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [22]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dad Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Peter tries to teach your baby to speak. Who will win the "mama/dada" war?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	De do do do de da da da

"Dada, daa-daa. Come on, champ, I know you can say it: daaa-daaa"

You halted your steps, just outside the kitchen, when you heard Peter's voice. You knew your husband -and how crazy that was: Peter Parker, your husband- was trying to win the 'dada/mama' competition ever since little Benjamin had turned eleven months. So it wasn't very surprising to find him like this, but it _was_ beyond adorable.

You sneaked a little peek inside the kitchen, and the scene you found melted your heart: Your little baby boy was sitting on his high table, as Peter fed him (or at least tried to feed him) some mashed butternut squash, making little airplane motions with the spoon.

"Dada. Don't you wanna say dada?"

Little Ben took the spoon from his hands, splattering the orange goo around as giggled, babbling nonsense at his dad, big brown eyes intent and focused. It was a little unsettling sometimes, that stare of his way to smart for his age.

Peter chuckled,

"You know, buddy? I actually think that's exactly what I said to your mother the first time I saw her..."

"De doo doo?"

"Yes! It was definitely that, I remember now!" He leaned in, confiding, "I was a mumbling, blushing mess. You can't blame me, tho. She was just standing there, in her underwear and I just… I thought she looked so beautiful. She still is so beautiful" he took the spoon back from his son,

"My brain turned to mush. Just like this..." he scooped a little of the orange concoction, bringing it close to Ben's face. But the baby seemed much more interested in continuing the conversation.

"Da-de do do do…"

"Precisely. Like that old song: De do do do, de da da da, is all I want to say to you-ooh…" You had to cover your mouth with your hand to stifle your laugh, not to give away your presence. Peter singing had to be on the top ten cutest things in the world, right under your son's giggles. 

"Do do do da da da" Repeated your baby, lovely tiny frown of concentration on his lovely tinface. Peter froze for a second, before jumping from his chair, arms high in the air.

"Yes! Yes, you said it, oh my god you just said it! Can you say it again, benny? Say it for dada?"

"De da da da…" 

You couldn't help it, you bursted out laughing, still behind the door.

"I don't think that counts, he's not calling you dada, he's just singing The Police!"

"Oh, come on! It's close enough!" Peter protested. You finally stepped into the kitchen, mouth already opened to reply, when you were rudely interrupted.

"Mama!" Ben screamed, clear and loud, "Mama dodo de da da!"

Your hand went to cover your mouth again, this time for entirely different reasons, as your eyes filled with happy tears. 

Peter gasped, 

"You little traitor!" He accused in mock offense, but the massive smile that broke on his face belied his own happiness. As you picked Ben up and Peter wrapped his arms around the both of you, it was hard to feel like he had lost.


End file.
